


Cor Leonis

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Dónde te lleven tus pies [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con el fin de la guerra llega la calma. Los negocios vuelven a abrir y el miedo ha abandonado las calles. Pero no todo el mundo está dispuesto a avanzar: la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Y que se adereza con una historia de amor imposible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mi nombre es Mary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venetrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venetrix/gifts).



> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Esta historia es un regalo para **Venetrix** , que hace tiempo la solicitó por varios foros de la página. Prometí que la haría en **La Sala de los Menesteres** y hoy he decidido subir el primer capítulo. Aún me queda mucho por escribir, pero aun así aquí está :)
> 
> Este capítulo ha sido beteado por **Sherry Furude**. Si hay cualquier error solo-solo se me debe a mí, que soy una cazurra.

«Mi nombre es Mary Cattermore y soy una nacida de muggles. Tengo treinta y siete años y he vivido dos guerras que me querían ver muerta por lo que soy, _blablablá_. Por eso os pido que nos apoyéis, _blá_ , que donéis, que nos ayudéis para que este proyecto de ley salga a la luz. Slytherin lo sabía: no había sitio para él en Gran Bretaña, es hora de que sus alumnos lo sepan también… _Pufff_ »

—¿De qué va esa santita?— bufa Rita al aire recolocándose un par de rizos sueltos.

Y no solo bufa porque ella misma haya llevado los colores de Slytherin y porque aquel proyecto de ley (ridículo, a su propia idea) pretenda echarla del país. Bufa porque _sabe_ de qué va. Con ese pelo recogido como un ama de casa, esa mirada baja de corderito degollado, la falda larga, la rebeca desgastada… Quiere dar pena. Y Rita no puede soportar ver ese grado de manipulación de manos de esa malnacida con pinta de santita.

Tira el periódico sobre el escritorio (uno de esos periodicuchos que se han fundado tras la guerra para hacer la competencia al Profeta y que recogen su último discurso) y mira su pluma con cansancio: quiere hacer algo para rebatirla, que la gente vea que no es más de lo mismo, una sangre sucia (aunque Rita nunca usará esa palabra en público, no es tan estúpida) dolida que pretende vengarse.

—Siempre he pensado que es una hipócrita— asiente una voz femenina unos metros más allá. Rita levanta la cabeza y se encuentra con Evon, una periodista centrada en eventos deportivos. Y, aunque a Rita nunca le ha caído especialmente bien, se relame y la mira fijamente.

—¿Qué sabes?— va directa al grano. Si Evon lo ha dicho es por algo y piensa sacar partido de ello.

—Íbamos juntas a Hogwarts, ya sabes, mismo año, distinta casa. Se creía lo más porque iba siempre detrás de Evans (ya sabes, Lily Evans, la heroína) a todas partes, como si fuera una lapa.

—¿Amiga de una héroe de guerra? Me sorprende que todavía no haya usado eso— replica Rita.

Evon se queda en silencio un par de segundos y se encoge de hombros.

—Ese no es el punto. Solo era que… En mi año también estaba un chico, se llamaba Regulus Black.

Rita frunce el ceño. Black, una familia tan importante como extinta. Sirius Black, Bellatrix Black y Narcissa Black, recita rápidamente. Dos seguidores de Quien-tú-ya-sabes y la heroína que lo traicionó. ¿Quién era ese tal Regulus?

—No me suena su nombre.

—No tiene por qué sonarte, murió poco después de salir del colegio— explica Evon—. Bueno, el punto es que sé que estuvieron liados un tiempo.

—¿Y?

—Fue a Slytherin— replica como si fuera lógico—. Todo el mundo sabía que había tomado la marca.

Rita arruga el ceño. Ella no lo sabía, pero ese no es el caso. Si Evon tiene razón… Bueno, puede meter en un buen aprieto a Mary Cattermore.

—¿Pruebas?— pide arqueando una ceja.

—Les pillé— confiesa Evon sin avergonzarse una pizca— y luego Regulus me amenazó para que no se lo contara a nadie. Cuando él murió… Bueno, pensé que ya no importaba. No tenía mucho sentido. Hasta ahora.

—Cuéntame todo lo que recuerdes de esos dos…

* * *

—Mi nombre es Mary Cattermore— Rita tiene que contenerse por no bufar, la pedorra siempre abre de la misma forma— y soy una nacida de muggles. Y hoy quiero hablaros de nuestra propuesta de ley que se discutirá la semana que viene en el Wizegamot.

Varios flashes iluminan el rostro en forma de corazón de Mary y ella sonríe un poco, casi con timidez. La verdad es que Rita se está conteniendo para no saltar y clavarle su pluma en un ojo. La mujer espera a que terminen, se aclara un poco la voz, y continúa hablando.

—La mayoría de nosotros los sufrimos en el colegio. Sufrimos su acoso durante la primera guerra. Sufrimos el miedo durante la segunda. Todos conocemos sus nombres, se han grabado en fuego en nuestras mentes. Cada uno tenemos nuestra propia lista. Avery, Mulciber, Rosier, Lestrange, Wilkes, Snape, Umbridge, Yaxley…

Hace una pausa para crear efecto y, aunque su expresión es inescrutable, Rita sabe que es todo premeditado. Es una pequeña manipuladora con encanto.

—¿Y Black?— pregunta entonces levantando la voz. Mary levanta rápidamente la cabeza y clava sus ojos oscuros en ella. El resto de periodistas (periodistas de los periodicuchos que han salido a la venta en las últimas semanas) pasan la vista de una a la otra. Como si fueran dos cazadores pasándose la quaffle.

—¿Perdón?— pregunta con voz débil.

—Me preguntaba si el apellido Black no estaría en tu lista— repite Rita con tranquilidad, aunque una sonrisa burlona aparece en sus labios.

—Sirius— hace una pequeña mueca casi imperceptible, como si le doliera decir su nombre—… sí, supongo que podría estar en mi lista. Y Black— añade con un timbre agudo.

Sonríe un poco, como si estuviera nerviosa.

—Esos nombres…

—Pero Sirius Black no fue a Slytherin— vuelve a interrumpirla Rita, esbozando su mejor sonrisa.

—Tienes razón— accede frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—. No fue a Slytherin.

—Yo me refería más bien a Regulus Black— puntualiza Rita. Si esa mujer se cree que es una manipuladora es, más que nada, porque conoce a pocos Slytherin de verdad.

—Esos nombres— Mary pasa la vista al frente y retoma su discurso por donde lo había dejado— son todo de lo que Gran Bretaña debería deshacerse. No son su orgullo, como…

—Entonces, ¿Regulus Black entra en la lista o no?— insiste Rita. Casi se relame cuando nota como Mary cierra uno de sus puños y esboza una sonrisa (falsa, forzada. Una sonrisa que grita: cállate).

—No, no entra— responde con frialdad— y me veré obligada a pedirle que no vuelva a interrumpirme o…

—Yo he oído otra cosa— contraataca Rita sin esperar a que se reponga—. He oído que tuvo un tórrido romance con Regulus Black, un defensor de los derechos de supremacía de la sangre.

Mary se tensa desde su pequeño atrio y reorganiza sus notas sin mirar a nadie. Coge aire, lentamente.

—No son su orgullo, como os han hecho creer. No son mejores. Están podridos, destruirán todo lo que hemos…

—¿Entonces es verdad?

—¿Si es verdad el qué?— replica sin poderse contener, girando la cabeza y clavando sus ojos en ella.

—Que tuvo un tórrido romance con Regulus Black. Es fácil, ¿sí o no?

—No creo que mi vida…

—¿Sí o no?

Mary cierra los ojos y respira lentamente. A su lado, uno de sus asesores se acerca y le susurra algo al oído. Ella asiente, casi imperceptiblemente. Cuando los vuelve a abrir poco queda de la mujer que se hace la asustada y la herida.

Se da la vuelta y sale de la sala con paso firme, los flashes de los periodistas iluminan la habitación mientras que alguien da una vaga disculpa que no tiene nada que ver con Regulus Black.

Eso ha sido un sí, sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

«Confirmado: Mary Cattermore, principal impulsora de la propuesta de ley doscientos cuatro (Slytherins fuera de Gran Bretaña) tuvo un desliz con Regulus Black. ¿Defensora de la justicia o despechada? Descúbrelo entre las páginas 12 a 14».

Mary deja caer con molestia el periódico sobre la mesa. Quiere gritar que es mentira, que es una clara estrategia para desacreditarla. Pero no puede, las palabras no salen, se quedan atoradas en su garganta y se mueren antes de llegar a sus labios.

—Cariño— Reginald acaricia una de sus manos—, no dejes que te afecte.

Mary sonríe un poco, solo para tranquilizarlo, y se echa el pelo hacia atrás.

—No me afecta. Simplemente no sé de dónde lo han sacado. Esto no es más que una… una…

—Lo sé— la tranquiliza sonriendo—. Solo es un rumor, un chisme. El Wizegamot no lo tendrá en cuenta para votar.

Mary asiente mientras se mira las manos. Sabe que sí lo tendrán en cuenta, que votarán y fallarán en su contra. Que el daño ya está hecho y que es irreparable. Y lo peor es que poco le importa.

Que todo lo que quiere hacer es alargar la mano y comprobar qué demonios dicen de ella. De ella y de Regulus. Pero tiene demasiado miedo como para hacerlo.

—Nadie, nunca más, va a tener que pasar por lo que tú pasaste— le promete en vano. Mary sabe que no es verdad, que es una promesa vana y vacía. Los fuertes siempre se aprovechan de los débiles, es el orden de las cosas.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada durante un rato. Reginald le sirve una taza de té caliente que ella abraza con sus manos y respira lentamente. Huele a limón y a menta.

—Reg— susurra sin mirarlo a los ojos—, ¿puedes leerme lo que dicen?

—Claro, cielo.

«Su nombre es Mary Cattermore y es una nacida de muggles. Es la imagen de una ley que está removiendo los cimientos de nuestra sociedad. Es la imagen de una mujer que tuvo que huir del país con su esposo y con sus hijos para poder sobrevivir. Nadie se había atrevido a remover en su pasado y descubrir su lado más oscuro. Nuestra flamante periodista, Rita Skeeter, lo ha hecho. Y… ».

—¿En serio quieres que te lea esta porquería?— protesta Reginald apartando la mirada del periódico. Mary se estremece, pero aun así asiente. La voz de Reginald es suave y la arrulla, la mece hasta otro tiempo que se ha esforzado en olvidar y en ocultar.

Un tiempo que creía haber olvidado.

* * *

Su nombre es Mary Macdonald y es una nacida de muggles. Tiene dieciséis años, el pelo castaño y corto y un rostro en forma de corazón y de pómulos altos. Está intranquila, mucho más de lo que lo ha estado nunca. Están en guerra.

No es que sea algo nueva: el mundo mágico lleva estando en guerra desde siempre, pero sí se está volviendo más brutal. Los manifiestos que aparecen en el Profeta día sí y día también sobre la pureza de sangre y el mal que suponen para la sociedad mágica la gente como ella, los hijos de muggles, hacen que se le erice el vello de la nuca.

No entiende qué ha hecho para que tantos la odien. Ella solo es Mary, la hija del verdulero. La bruja de la familia. Mary, con el pelo ondulado y una sonrisa en los labios. Mary, que sacó un extraordinario en su TIMO de Astronomía y se puso tan nerviosa en el de Transformaciones que tuvo que salir a mitad del examen porque le había entrado un ataque de risa.

—Lily— murmura sin apartar la vista del pergamino. Están en la biblioteca (últimamente Lily solo está en la biblioteca o con Potter) y lleva más de veinte minutos mirando al vacío, intentando empezar una redacción sobre encantamientos desilusionadores. Lily, a su lado, se dedica a ampliar apuntes con distintas lecturas que le han recomendado sus profesores—, ¿crees que…?

Se le traba en la garganta. Ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que le va a preguntar. Se muerde los labios y baja la mirada, intentando controlarse.

Lily sonríe y acaricia su mano. Lily, que siempre se ha portado así con ella o, por lo menos, desde el intento (fallido) de ataque de Mulciber, es como la hermana mayor que siempre quiso tener. La sobreprotege. La mima. La quiere.

La hace sentirse como en casa cuando algún Slytherin la aparta de un empujón y se ríe de ella.

—Vamos a estar bien, Mary. Ya lo verás— susurra antes de apartar la mano.

Mary sonríe un poco e intenta concentrarse de nuevo en su pergamino vacío. Rasga suavemente el pergamino, casi sin darse cuenta, dibujando una pequeña flor.

—Creo que hoy no tengo un buen día de estudio, voy a volverme a la sala común.

Pero la verdad es que no lo hace. A medio camino decide que hace un buen día demasiado bueno como para pasarlo encerrada y se da la vuelta. Baja hasta los terrenos del castillo y busca uno de esos lugares secretos (que no son tan secretos) para disfrutar del día.

Escoge un pequeño jardín interior relativamente descuidado y se sienta en uno de los bancos. Hay un par de alumnas de Ravenclaw riéndose en una esquina y un chico de Slytherin que no deja de mirar su reloj. La verdad es que cuando lo ve, Mary se plantea darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Después lo reconoce.

Es Regulus Black y va a su clase. Siempre le ha parecido uno de los mejores de su casa o, por lo menos, de los más callados. Hay veces que piensa en eso como sinónimos, si tiene que decir la verdad.

Así que, como nunca han hablado y duda que lo hagan alguna vez, se queda en su sitio sintiéndose bastante más segura de sí misma. Saca con cierta parsimonia el pergamino con la florecilla y, apoyándose en su libro de Encantamientos, empieza a dibujar.

Le encanta dibujar. Si no hubiera sido bruja habría entrado en un instituto especializado en arte. Dibuja un tallo para la flor, y, con movimientos seguros, lo enreda en una columna que tiene enfrente. Dibujar con tinta nunca ha sido su especialidad, pero no le está quedando nada mal. Pasa la vista por los bancos y ve a las dos chicas de Ravenclaw. También las dibuja, al fondo, una inclinada sobre la otra. Riéndose.

Dibuja el resto del patio. Piedra por piedra, banco por banco. Dibuja más flores (aunque en la realidad no haya ninguna) para que decoren los bordes. Las paredes, las columnas. Las dibuja porque le gustan. Porque puede.

Arruga el ceño cuando Regulus Black vuelve a mirar el reloj. A su dibujo le falta algo, _él_. Él está allí, pero en su dibujo solo hay un agujero en blanco esperando ser llenado. Lo duda, duda antes de volverse a agachar tanto sobre el pergamino que casi lo toca con la nariz.

Empieza por su perfil: la nariz, fina y recta, quizá un poco larga, pasa a sus pómulos, el pelo negro que le cae sobre los ojos (y Mary aprieta tanto la pluma que casi agujerea el pergamino), la forma de sus orejas, su cuello, los hombros… Y cuando levanta una vez más los ojos para fijarse en la caída de sus hombros, en su postura, ya no está. Mary parpadea un par de veces, preguntándose cuándo se habrá ido, antes de mirar su dibujo inconcluso.

No se lo piensa, se vuelve a inclinar y lo termina antes de que se ponga el sol.

* * *

—Lily, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?— susurra Mary sentándose junto a ella en la biblioteca (para variar).

Lily tarda casi tres minutos enteros en levantar la cabeza. Está muy concentrada leyendo un tomo de transformaciones avanzadas que se empeña en aprenderse de memoria antes de que termine el cuatrimestre.

—Sí, claro, dime.

—Necesito que me dejes la redacción de Encantamientos sobre hechizos desilusionadores que escribiste el año pasado— farfulla algo avergonzada; sabe que Lily no aprobará su petición. Es (casi) como hacer trampas y ella siempre ha estado en un plano moral superior. O algo así.

—Lo siento, no puedo— responde arrugando ligeramente el ceño y volviendo a su lectura.

—Por favor— pide Mary—, te juro que la tenía hecha, pero… La he perdido.

Lily levanta la cabeza y suspira.

—No es porque no quiera (que no quiero), es porque no la tengo. ¿Qué le ha pasado a la tuya?

Mary entierra la cabeza entre sus brazos y suspira.

—Perdí mi libro de Encantamientos con ella dentro. Creo que me lo dejé en clase, pero cuando volví a ver si estaba… había desaparecido.

Lily se muerde el labio inferior y agita la cabeza.

—Ofrece una recompensa— propone Lily.

Y aunque duda un poco de que vaya a funcionar, Mary asiente y lo hace. Cuelga carteles por su sala común y en el campo de Quidditch, convence a una chica para que deje uno de los carteles en la Torre Ravenclaw y le paga cinco sickles a otra para que haga lo mismo en Hufflepuff. Se plantea hacer otro tanto para que los pongan en Slytherin, pero luego rechaza la idea.

Son capaces de no devolvérselo sólo para molestarla.

Durante los siguientes dos días distintos alumnos de séptimo aparecen con sus viejos manuales de encantamientos intentando conseguir la recompensa (cinco galeones, todo lo que tiene ahorrado), pero a Mary no le sirven. Ella necesita su redacción de encantamientos, casi que el libro es lo de menos. El jueves está tan desesperada que está dispuesta a subir a diez galeones y quedarse sin salidas a Hogsmeade para el resto del año.

El libro no aparece.

Cuando está dispuesta a marcharse aparece un chico. Lleva el uniforme de Ravenclaw y un libro en las manos.

—Me han dicho que estabas buscando esto— dice con expresión hosca enseñándole el libro.

Mary levanta la mirada de su libro de Defensa y alarga una mano. Se ha entrevistado con cerca de veinte muchachos que juraban tener su libro, sabe diferenciar a la legua cuando es mentira. Y en seguida se da cuenta de que aquel chico la está intentando engañar.

Entonces él aparta el libro de sus manos y arruga el ceño.

—Primero el dinero.

Mary vuelve a bajar la mirada sin inmutarse.

—No lo quiero— replica—. No es el mío.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no?—repite lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos. Mary se fija un poco más en él. En el redondel oscuro que está justo debajo de sus ojos y en su expresión crispada. Y en seguida se acuerda de dónde lo ha visto: en la biblioteca. Siempre está en la biblioteca.

Como Lily.

Algunos chicos de séptimo y de quinto, los más tontos (en opinión de Mary) tienden a comprar sustancias que les permiten aprender más rápido o dormir menos. Sustancias que, por regla general, son muy caras y no funcionan. La idea de que quizá aquel chico necesite algo de oro la inquieta.

—No lo quiero— insiste recogiendo sus cosas.

—¡Oh, no! Tú has puesto el anuncio. Prometías cinco galeones por un libro de encantamientos, bien, ¡aquí lo tienes!

—Por _mi_ libro— protesta Mary levantándose y colgándose la mochila del hombro.

Hace ademán de irse, pero el muchacho la agarra por el brazo y sus ojos brillan peligrosamente.

—Me has prometido cinco galeones y me los vas a dar— sisea sin parpadear.

Mary jadea con sorpresa, intentando zafarse.


	2. Pacto entre caballeros

**Capítulo 2: Pacto entre caballeros**

Mary mira a ambos lados del corredor, nerviosa. El corazón le late demasiado rápido y todo lo que quiere hacer es desaparecer. Casi está dispuesta pagarle los cinco galeones por el libro con tal de que la suelte. Nunca le han gustado los enfrentamientos físicos.

Y menos desde que Mulciber intentó atacarla.

—Suéltame o gritaré— amenaza, aunque la voz le tiembla y el chico sonríe un poco.

—No hasta que completemos nuestro trato.

Mary tira de su brazo y nota como los dedos del chico se aprietan más alrededor de él. Ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza sacar su varita y maldecirle (allí mismo, en el sitio). Solo quiere que la suelte y la deje en paz.

—Saca el dinero— gruñe, un segundo antes de salir despedido por los aires.

Su mano suelta a Mary y su cuerpo sale despedido hasta una pared. Se golpea toda la espalda contra la fría pared y cae bruscamente contra el suelo, de bruces. Mary ha dado un par de pasos atrás, sorprendida. Ella no ha sido, lo tiene claro.

—Te ha dicho que la sueltes, Shingleton— gruñe una voz a sus espaldas. Mary se voltea con una gran sonrisa, dispuesta a darle las gracias a su salvador, cuando lo ve.

Y su sonrisa se deshace lentamente por su rostro hasta difuminarse por completo.

Regulus Black le echa una mirada rápida, poco apreciativa, antes de volver a clavar su mirada en el Ravenclaw.

—Venga, lárgate— el chico de Ravenclaw parpadea un poco confuso, desde el suelo, y se va poniendo en pie lentamente. Como si temiera erguirse de una vez—. ¿Tú eres Mary Macdonald?

Mary asiente, mientras rebusca entre los pliegues de su túnica su varita. Está nerviosa. Es la primera vez que oye hablar al chico y, aunque tiene una voz terriblemente normal y su tono no es peligroso, siente que no es un buen presagio. Ni siquiera aunque la acabe de salvar. No va a ser tan estúpida de fiarse de un Slytherin. Ya lo hizo con Mulciber y casi acabó muy mal parada.

—¿Es este tu libro?— añade enseñándole un manual de encantamientos. Está abierto por la primera página y en él se puede leer, perfectamente: _Mary Macdonald. Torre Gryffindor_. El resto de la hoja está garabateada con tinta, con pequeños bocetos en posiciones imposibles.

Mary asiente lentamente, alargando las manos. Regulus no se mueve. Rebusca entre los pliegues del libro y saca un pergamino. Por un momento cree que le va a dar su redacción (redacción que tiene que entregar mañana o suspenderá), pero entonces se acuerda.

—¿Esto lo has dibujado tú?— pregunta mostrándole el dibujo que hizo la semana pasada. Mary se siente empequeñecer y se ruboriza hasta las orejas, se ha olvidado al completo de él. Vuelve a asentir, solo por si acaso—. ¿Me estabas espiando?

Mary abre la boca sorprendida. ¿Espiándole? ¿Ella?

—No— niega con la cabeza rápidamente.

—¿Entonces cómo lo explicas?

_Estaba cansada de estudiar y me apetecía dibujar. Estabas en medio. No podía no dibujarte._

—No… no lo sé— responde, en cambio, sin mirarle a los ojos.

—¡Oh, vamos, no te hagas la tonta! ¿Quién te ha mandado? ¿Mi herm…? ¿Sirius?— le pregunta dando un par de pasos hacia delante. De pronto está demasiado cerca, tanto que Mary empieza a sudar y saca la varita de dónde la tenía escondida.

Se la clava en el pecho. Sin siquiera parpadear.

—No-te-acerques-más— ordena con voz tranquila—. Dame el libro.

Regulus duda un segundo. Mira al pasillo y luego vuelve a dirigir sus ojos hasta ella. Arruga un poco el ceño hasta que le desliza el libro en las manos.

—¿Me estabas espiando?— repite, pero a Mary poco le puede importar. Da un paso hacia detrás y, sin dudarlo un segundo, se voltea y sale corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

No mira atrás. No piensa en nada más que ha recuperado su libro. Así que corre, corre y corre hasta llegar a su cuarto y encerrarse tras las cortinas de su cama. Y entonces abre el libro y rebusca entre sus hojas. Salen muchos pergaminos.

Garabatos, anotaciones, recordatorios, notitas y, entre todas ellas, su redacción. Es una mala costumbre el guardarlas así, pero hasta entonces le había parecido un buen sistema. ¿Quién le habría dicho que ha estado a punto de perder la redacción que tantos esfuerzos le causó por un descuido?

Los treinta centímetros de redacción están allí, completos y un poco arrugados. Tal y como lo ha terminado el domingo pasado. O, bueno, más o menos igual. Mary comprueba, sin acabar de creérselo, pequeñas anotaciones a los márgenes de su redacción, así como correcciones directas sobre ella en una caligrafía pequeña y redondeada.

Regulus Black le ha corregido su redacción.

Parece tan surrealista.

~X~

El viernes Mary entrega su redacción con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y más tranquila de lo que debería. Sabe que está bien (muy bien, por lo que le comentó Lily cuando le pidió que le echara un ojo a las correcciones) y, aunque no deja de preguntarse por qué la habrá corregido, ha decidido no tentar a la suerte y no preguntar.

Con un poco de suerte Flitwick creerá que se está esforzando y le pondrá mejor nota.

Pero, al salir de encantamientos y encontrarse con un grupo mixto de alumnos de Slytherin y de Hufflepuff, que tienen clase detrás de ellos, se da cuenta de algo que la incómoda. Regulus Black la mira tan fijamente que le causa escalofríos. Intenta ignorarlo lo mejor que puede. Apenas le hace caso mientras cruza el pasillo, pegada a la espalda de uno de sus compañeros.

Pero la mirada no se va.

No se va el lunes siguiente cuando se lo encuentra después de la misma clase, ni el martes cuando tienen clase doble de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ni cuando el miércoles tienen que escuchar una soporífera clase Pociones. No se va cuando cruza el Gran Comedor y hay veces que la persigue hasta la mismísima biblioteca.

Lo peor es que no sabe si decírselo a alguien. A Lily, que la trata como si fuera su hermana mayor. O a Sirius Black, que seguro que sabe cómo lidiar con Regulus y cómo pararle los pies. O los ojos, en este caso. Unos ojos que son grises y penetrantes y que la siguen a todas partes.

Y que hacen que se le ponga la piel de gallina.

Así que, como no sabe cómo enfrentársele, Mary empieza a mirarlo también. Lo mira en clase de Defensa por encima del hombro (y sin darse cuenta garabatea la forma de sus ojos y se exaspera porque no consigue darles la profundidad que encuentra en ellos), lo busca con la mirada durante el Slytherin-Ravenclaw (y casi grita de pura emoción cuando le quita la snitch de las manos a Shingleton, aunque consigue contenerse a tiempo) y propicia que sus amigos se queden esperando en el campo de Quidditch para ver cómo sale del vestuario.

Y se fija, porque _hay_ que fijarse, en cómo le cae el pelo mojado sobre los ojos, en cómo sonríe mientras sus amigos le dan palmaditas en la espalda y en como ríe cuando lo cogen a hombros y se lo llevan del estadio en volandas.

Pero, sobre todo, se fija en una cosa. En que sus ojos la buscan.

~X~

Vale, quizá… Mary tiene que reconocer que está un poco obsesionada con Regulus Black. Un poco obsesionada de más. ¡Pero no es culpa suya! Es él el que no deja de mirarla y el que la hace sentirse observada hasta cuando no comparten aula (y es que comparten poquísimas clases, únicamente Defensa y Pociones).

Se imagina que se lo va a encontrar en cada esquina, en cada par de ojos y en cada corbata de Slytherin. Incluso un día lo confundió con Sirius (aunque en su defensa dirá que fue solo un segundo y que se acababa de levantar).

Está tan obsesionada que ha decidido que no puede ser bueno para su salud. Así que después de aguantar durante (casi) un mes sus miraditas decide enfrentarse a él. A fin de cuentas, se dice, se supone que es valiente y que sabe dar la cara ante sus problemas. Ya no es una chica de cuarto a la que un Slytherin engañó, acorraló e intentó maldecir.

Es más mayor, más fuerte y más sabia.

Y esta vez es ella la que va a acorralar a un Slytherin.

No le cuesta demasiado encontrárselo a solas. Por algún motivo Regulus Black siempre anda solo, eso es algo que ha aprendido a lo largo de las semanas de observación. En realidad ha aprendido muchas cosas sobre él. Es un solitario empedernido al que le gusta pasear por el castillo, es bueno en encantamientos, su mermelada favorita es la de calabaza, se pasa tanto tiempo mirándola a ella como se lo pasa mirando a Sirius, lee el Profeta durante las comidas y, antes de llevarse nada a la boca, parte minuciosamente su comida.

Están cerca de la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta. Es un buen corredor, solo Filch pasa a veces por allí.

—¡Black!— exclama con la varita en la mano tras asegurarse de que nadie la sigue.

Regulus se para y gira un poco la cabeza. Puede ver como su mano vuela hasta el bolsillo de su túnica en el que lleva su varita al segundo de verla.

—¡Ah, no!— dice rápidamente Mary—. Las manos donde pueda verlas, vamos.

Aparta lentamente las manos de su túnica y muestra las palmas hacia arriba, sin siquiera parpadear. Mary siente el corazón bombeándole contra el pecho y no puede evitar pensar en Mulciber.

En lo rápido que le latía el corazón cuando la llevó a aquel corredor de la segunda planta y lo emocionaba que se sintió cuando dijo «Tengo que decirte una cosa». Mary creyó que iba a confesarle su amor eterno o algo así. Mulciber le gustaba: iba a séptimo, era guardián y tenía un pelo castaño claro que la volvía loca.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Macdonald?

Y entonces se inclinó sobre ella. «Tengo que decirte que me das asco, sangre sucia, y que deseo que el Señor Tenebroso mate a toda tu familia muggle».

—Quiero que dejes de mirarme— le espeta sin dudar. Tiene la varita firme entre sus dedos y se siente valiente, confiada.

Mulciber también tenía la varita bien asida entre sus dedos cuando la levantó y gritó «¡ _Imperio_!» sin inmutarse.

Él entrecierra los ojos y sonríe con sorna.

—Es curioso, pensaba que la que me estaba espiando eras tú.

— ¡Yo no te estaba espiando!— Mary agita la varita arriba y abajo, nerviosa, y él da un paso atrás cuando saltan unas cuantas chispas—. No hay nada que me interese de ti, Black.

A veces, Mary piensa en lo diferente que sería si no hubiese gritado. Si un prefecto de Hufflepuff no los hubiese visto pasar. Si Lily Evans no hubiese llegado en aquel mismo instante.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué demonios era es…? ¿Ese dibujo _muggle_?— la forma en la que lo dice hace que Mary parpadee y dude. La forma en la que arruga el ceño o la fuerza de sus palabras. Casi lo ha escupido: muggle. ¿Cómo puede impregnar con tanto odio una palabra?—. ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme?

—¡Eres tú el que me está mirando siempre!— replica airada.

—¡Para ver si me estás espiando!

Cierra la boca y aprieta los labios. Toma aire lentamente dos veces y lo analiza todo. Y solo encuentra una palabra para describirlo: ridículo. Todo el asunto es absolutamente ridículo. Esboza una sonrisita nerviosa y suspira. Es tan ridículo que no puede evitar dejar escapar una carcajada entre sus labios. Se ríe tanto que acaba doblada por la mitad, apoyándose en sus rodillas, con lágrima en los ojos.

—Yo no veo qué te hace tanta gracia— gruñe Regulus sacando la varita.

—Tú— explica Mary tensándose y apretando la suya entre sus dedos—. Yo. Todo. Es solo un dibujo, Black, no significa nada. Deja de creerte el centro de la galaxia porque no lo eres.

—Pues no quiero que vuelvas a dibujarme— dice seriamente.

—No vuelvas a mirarme— murmura Mary volteándose para marcharse, en tensión. No quiere pecar de estúpida, si a Regulus le da por cambiar de opinión y atacarla no quiere dejárselo fácil.

Y entonces se acuerda.

—Gracias— susurra girándose hacia él—. Por devolverme el libro y…— toma aire, no muy segura de si al final va a decirlo—. Y por corregirme la redacción. Flitwick me puso muy buena nota.

Regulus se ruboriza hasta las cejas y se encoge de hombros, claramente incómodo.

—No lo hubiese hecho de haber sabido quién eras— replica rápidamente y Mary sabe lo que va después—: una sangre sucia.

Algo desagradable se acomoda en su lengua, pero aun así se obliga a responder.

—Lo sé, gracias de todas formas.

~X~

Pero la mirada no se va. La sigue persiguiendo cada día y a cada minuto. Incluso la ve en sueños -penetrante, grisácea y con esa forma que no es capaz de plasmar en pergamino por mucho que lo intenta. Empieza a pensar que enfrentárselo no ha servido de nada y que va a tener que pedir ayuda. No quiere molestar a Lily con esto (con todo lo que está estudiando) y no quiere meter a Black en sus asuntos. Sirius Black nunca ha hecho nada para llevarse bien con ella o para ganarse su respeto.

Simplemente, Black sigue a Potter y Potter sigue a Lily. Son un ecosistema complejo.

Un ecosistema complejo que a veces funciona. Por ejemplo, aquel día Black se empeña en salir fuera porque hace un día demasiado bueno como para quedarse dentro del castillo. Potter hace todo lo que Black le pide y, como Potter va, sus otros dos amigos también se apuntan al plan. Potter también habla con Lily para que baje. Hace pucheros, le tira de la túnica, le roba la pluma y le promete ayudarla con transformaciones (que se le han atascado) y finalmente accede.

Y, por supuesto, Mary cierra su libro de Astronomía y se baja con ellos.

Es un día agradable. El sol calienta lo justo y debajo de un árbol hace buen tiempo. Lily se reacomoda junto a Potter y abre su libro de Transformaciones. Black gruñe en cuanto lo ve, pero se tumba todo lo largo que es sobre la hierba. Remus y Peter se sientan a su lado, cada uno con un libro.

Mary, que es la que está más libre, se sienta al otro lado de Lily y saca su libro de Astronomía. Está dibujando un mapa astral de los movimientos de las estrellas según las estaciones y, aunque normalmente valdría con hacer algo esquemático, disfruta especialmente haciendo los detalles. El cielo azul oscuro, cada estrella con un color distinto, pequeñas etiquetas con sus nombres en letras alargadas… Le encanta hacer mapas astrales.

—¡Venga, James!— rezonga Sirius al otro lado del semicírculo que han formado—. Hace un día estupendo. Podemos hacer otras cosas que estudiar…

Mary levanta la cabeza y arruga el ceño. Está segura que Black tiene algo que hacer, algo más que tumbarse en la hierba y ver como pasan las horas. Está en séptimo y eso significa mucho estudio y poco tiempo libre. Pero ahí está, como si nada fuera con él. Como si nada pudiera afectarla.

Es una estampa digna de recoger, aunque la verdad es que debería terminar con el mapa astral… Pero…

Cambia de pergamino y con uno de los crayones dibuja sus silueteas. A Lily y a James, recostados el uno en el otro. El árbol tras sus espaldas. A Lupin y a Pettigrew leyendo cada uno un libro. Y, en el centro, contra la hierba verde, Black. Los colores vuelan. La hierba es verde brillante y fresca, Lily tiene el pelo más rojo que es capaz de dibujar y Sirius, bueno, Sirius ocupa casi todo el dibujo.

Dibuja su pelo, negro y sedoso, que le cae sobre los ojos. Sus ojos grisáceos (a los que no acaba de conseguir sacar la forma). Dibuja sus hombros y coge el verde oscuro para pintarle el escudo sobre el pecho cuando se da cuenta.

Sirius no lleva verde. Es blanco y negro, rojizo. Sirius es cálido y alegre, y sonríe como los galanes de las películas. La forma de los ojos de Sirius es sencilla, ovalada. Tiene el pelo largo, mucho más largo.

Con un suspiro, dobla con cuidado el dibujo (a medio terminar) y lo guarda entre las hojas del libro. Está abochornada.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Han hecho un pacto: ella no lo dibujaría y él dejaría de mirarla. Ninguno de los dos ha cumplido con su parte, pero en su caso no es su culpa. No tiene la culpa de que Sirius y Regulus se parezcan tanto.

—Sirius— dice mirándolo fijamente. Está arrancando briznas de hierba y transformándolos en cosas. La última, que aún tiene entre los dedos, es una pequeña lagartija que lucha por escaparse de su agarre.

—¿Um?— pregunta distraídamente agarrando al anfibio por su cola y balanceándolo.

—¿Tú tienes algún problema con que yo sea una sangre sucia?— dice, utilizando por primera vez aquella palabra. No siente nada especial al hacerlo, se desliza entre sus labios y cae como si fuera una bomba: Sirius la mira fijamente como si nunca la hubiese visto; la lagartija cae contra el suelo y se retuerce hasta desaparecer entre la hierba; y el resto de sus amigos han levantado las cabezas y les observan sin disimulo, con las bocas entreabiertas.

—¿Qué? ¿He hecho alguna vez algo que te lleve a pensar que yo…? ¿Que…? ¡No, por supuesto que no!

Mary asiente y arranca también un poco de hierba.

— Bien. ¿Y tu madre? ¿Tiene algo en contra de que lo sea?

No sabe exactamente a dónde quiere llegar. Es extraño que se parezcan tanto y sean, a la vez, tan diferentes. Regulus y Sirius. No solo es la forma de los ojos o la nariz. Mary quiere saber por qué es, qué diferencias hay entre los dos.

Sirius ríe, suelta una carcajada pesada a la que pronto se le suman el resto de mis amigos.

—Mary, querida, mi madre te ahorcaría con sus propias manos si pudiera— responde con sencillez una vez se ha serenado—. ¿A qué viene tanta curiosidad?

No siente la necesidad de mentir. Es la verdad y probablemente Sirius lo encuentre, al menos, la mitad de divertido que lo de su madre. Así que se aclara la garganta y murmura.

—Es que tú y tu hermano sois tan diferentes que me preg…— Mary se detiene en cuanto ve como la expresión de Sirius se endurece. Como aprieta los labios y entorna los ojos. Parece peligroso.

—¿Te ha estado molestando?

Todos la miran, traga saliva nerviosa y niega efusivamente con la cabeza. No sabe por qué pero siente como que debe guardar el secreto para sí, que si lo cuenta romperá algo.

—No, no, claro que no.

Sirius asiente mientras se levanta perezosamente de la hierba. Se estira y se desabrocha con tranquilidad la camisa del uniforme.

—Venga, vamos a bañarnos, Mary— dice tirándola al suelo sin cuidado y quitándose la corbata por la cabeza.

—¿Qué?— se escandaliza en el acto. No lleva bañador debajo de su ropa. Además, _todo el mundo_ sabe cómo es Sirius Black—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, como tú has dicho— explica desabrochándose los pantalones y quitándose los zapatos—, mi madre tiene algo en contra de que seas una nacida de muggles. Y no hay cosa que más me guste que molestarla (y me apuesto lo que quieras a que la noticia le llegará). ¿Vienes o no?

Mary duda un segundo (el segundo que Sirius aprovecha para quitarse los pantalones e irse directamente al agua en slips) y luego asiente. Hace un día demasiado bueno como para quedarse allí viendo como los demás estudian.

Se va hasta detrás del árbol y se quita toda la ropa, quedándose en ropa interior (y deseando haberse puesto otras bragas aquella mañana en vez de las de ositos). Se asegura de que esté todo en su sitio y, tras echar una mirada nerviosa a su alrededor, sale de su escondite.

Ignora lo mejor que puede las miradas disimuladas de los chicos y se acerca al borde del lago, intentando taparse con las manos.

—¡Venga, Macdonald, no seas remilgada!— le grita Sirius desde el lago haciéndole una seña para que se lance.

Mary sonríe. Bueno, quizá sí que le caiga bien Sirius Black.

Pero solo un poquito.


End file.
